


The last time I saw you

by HarukaShirogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Multi, Protective Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarukaShirogane/pseuds/HarukaShirogane
Summary: Team Voltron defeated Throk, but with a cost.Keith is captured and tortured by the Galra and when the team finds him they understand this might not find the Keith they lost.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> At first Sendak was the villain but I changed it because I wanted to, this is my storie anyway, and this is somehow during season one and two by the way.  
>  I also changed it so this could more according to what actually happens in the series. Really sorry.

It wasn't a victory. Lance knew it wasn't a victory. Yes, they got the information they needed but, they paid a cost. He saw how the Galra were escaping and how Keith sacrificed himself to free the red lion.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
10 Vargas ago. (Everyone was in their lions) 

"Hunk, go in defensive. Lance, shoot at that barrier now. We need that barrier down so Pidge and Keith can go inside that ship". Shiro gave this orders so he could go to free some prisioners. 

"How about if this doesn't work? I mean, I ate before coming here and my stomach is not really ready to go on defensive". Really Hunk? 

"Carajo, go so I can shoot, and then We'll have a parade". Yes, Lance was just Lance. 

After shooting some Galra's ships Keith and Pidge could finally go inside the Galra principal ship/basement. 

"You took too long". Keith said and turn off his radio. 

"This place is huge". Pidge was really nervous about coming to the Galra basement. "Don't you think we got inside this place easily? I mean, there are no guards around" 

"Now that you say so...". Pidge had a point, that was really easy."Listen, I'll get your back, download all the information we need and whatever happens, don't stop". 

Pidge only nodded, praying no to be in danger.  
Keith decided it should be a good idea to actually have his radio on. 

"Don't ever do that again Keith". Shiro definitely was more than angry. 

"Don't worry, nothing happened during those two minutes I disconnected”. Keith knew he was in trouble. 

“Stop talking you two”. Pidge said also mad. “I can’t concentrate”. 

"Yes Keith, let Pidge concentrate". Lance threw. No one said anything. 

Pidge finished with all she had to do, but at that moment a danger signal appeared on the screen infront of her. 

About a hundred of Galran soldiers showed up, with Throk leading them. Keith and Pidge had to move fast, but with that army they exactly didn't know what to do, worst of all, this time Sendak wasn't really going for the lions. 

"Shiro, we have problems here, we need cover now". Keith couldn't ask in the worst of the times. 

"We're in a hurry out here too, ships appeared from nowhere". Hunk said, like if he was about to throw up. 

"You don't understand, about a hundred soldiers are around Pidge and I". Keith said while fighting. "Listen Pidge, I need you to take your lion and red aswell and get out of here, you understand?". Pidge couldn't believe what she was hearing. 

"What about you?"

"I'll catch you up, go, now". Keith opened a path for Pidge so she could run to the lions. 

Even if Pidge tried to fight, Keith was right, she needed to leave, she had what they went for in the first place. So Pidge ran. She ran to get the lions, took Red with her (God knows how) and escaped, while Shiro, Lance and Hunk distracted the ships.

"Allura, Coran, we need backup here". Shiro was desperate.

"On our way". Allures said, While she was getting Pidge and the lions. 

"Keith, come, there is no time!" Pidge screamed. 

Keith tried to run where she was but something happens. Throk got Keith from the neck, immobilizing him. 

"I don't thing so" Prorok said, with a smile on his face. 

The gate, the castle's gate closed, Pidge saw how Keith was captured. 

When the other three paladins where finally at the castle, they realized someone was missing. Shiro speaked.

"Where's Keith?"


	2. The Nightmare begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throk tortures Keith. Team Voltron makes a plan to rescue Keith.

Keith was in a dark room, it was really cold and little oxygen made it through the walls, so it was hard to breath, if not almost impossible. His arms were chained to those walls that impided the oxygen to pass. Even if Keith didn't didn't want to accept it, he was scared. 

He heard steps out of his cell, and a conversation going on, and he was sure those were Throk and Haggar. But he couldn't think about that, he needed to figure out how he was going to escape from this place. 

\-----------------------------------------------

"What should we do with him?". Throk asked to Haggar. 

"I let that to you. Of course, as a price for capturing him". Haggar said with a smile on her face."But remember the reason we brought him here, we need him alive, Zarkon also wants to experiment with him". 

"Vrepit Sa". Throk said, as Haggar retired. 

Throk got into Keith's cell, and found him trying to escape, but that didn't make him angry, in fact, this was interesting. 

"Look what we have here". Throk said with sarcastically. "Zarkon's new toy". 

"Shut your mouth fucking Galra". Keith just threw. "I'm not anyone's toy". 

"Not now but you will". Throk was enjoying this. "In fact, you can be my toy too". 

"Like if I care, Stupid piece of shit called Galra". Now Throk was really angry. No one calls him like that. 

Throk put a collar around Keith's neck and left the room for few minutes, so he could come back with a dagger. 

"Liked the collar? Makes you feel pain every single time you move, of course includes breathing, but not so bad like when you try to escape, am I right?". Throk was really enjoying this. 

Keith didn't say anything, he just stared to the floor, trying to forget all the pain he was feeling. 

"But we just started to play". Throk sound like he was sad in a sarcastic way.

Throk passed the knife through Keith's face. Throk loved how Keith tried to not to move, it made him feel horny. He started cutting on his crotchs. The faces Keith put and his movements, both pain and desperation were lovely. 

It looks you're not that strong, paladin". With this, Throk left. 

Keith was still trying to take off the handcuffs, but everything was in vain. Throk broke him.   
\-----------------------------------------------  
Back at the castle, everything was a chaos, Even if they had the red lion, Keith was still missing.

"It was all my faul". Pidge said with tears in her eyes. 

"Don't say that, you didn't know what was going to happen". Shiro talked. "In fact, we didn't know". 

"But Keith is missing and they can kill him at any moment". Lance definitely had a point. "We need to move if we're going to get him back". 

"Lance has a point". Shiro admitted. 

"I need to locate the ship, but if that is Galra territory, it's really dangerous to go". Allura said. 

"We have to go, we can't leave him there". Lance was definitely worried. 

"What are we going to do?". Hunk asked. 

"Give me some time to track Keith, and then we have to come out with a plan". Allura said, as she was leaving the room. 

Coran stayed there. "You need to rest, you won't help Keith if you can't give a fight". Everyone was about to argue about what Coran said but he was right, they couldn't save Keith in their current state.


	3. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throk plays with Keith

Keith didn't know what was going to happen with him. Throk showed to be completely insane and a complete pervert. This scared Keith. But he needed to be strong so Galra wouldn't get information from him. He needed to be strong for his team too, especially for Lance. 

He was ready to die, he knew his death would come soon (probably), he didn't regret anything, I mean, he was paladin from Voltron, the red paladin, a protector of the universe, he couldn't regret anything. 

Or maybe he regretted something. He never told Lance about his feeling for him. He should have done that when he got the chance, now, it was probably to late. 

But there he was, Keith, sitting in his Cell chained to a fucking wall in pain, thinking in a way of escaping, but it wasn’t possible, he was aware of that. And still, his thoughts were about Lance. How on earth would he keep thinking about Lance in moments like this? But then again, Lance is Lance and Keith loves him. But he was sure Lance hated him, and Lance could get the girl he wanted anytime.

“I’m sure his straight”. Said Keith with few tears in his eyes. Why did he have to fall in love with someone like Lance. They are completely different. “He doesn’t love me”. Keith whispered. 

At that moment Throk with some Galra soldiers came into Keith’s cell, and with a creepy smile on his face, Throk was ready to make Keith go through a nightmare he would never forget. The Galra soldiers unchained Keith and dragged him to Throk. 

Throk was holding a crowbar, and with a smile on his face he started hitting Keith. Every hit was harder than the other, hurt more, more and more, but Keith didn’t moan, not even a little. He wasn’t going to give that pleasure to Throk. 

“It looks you don’t want to play with me as I want to play with you. If that is the case I should try something different”. Throk whispered to Keith. This definitely scared Keith a lot, but he didn’t show that. 

After saying that, Throk started just hitting Keith’s ankles, over and over and over. Keith didn’t make a noise, he tried to be strong, he was brave. If Shiro was here, he would be so proud of Keith. And Throk kept hitting, no noise, until…

Crack! Crack! 

Throk broke his ankles.

Keith finally screamed of the pain. And the collar he had helped to intensify the pain he was felling. Keith felt his face wet, he thought Throk threw some water on him, but no, his face was now covered in tears. Throk saw him with that smile on his face. 

“Zarkon said you fight like a Galra, what a joke!”. Throk said and left the cell. He didn’t chained Keith again. He was sure there wasn’t much Keith could try now. 

 

Back at the castle everything was a mess. Pidge managed to track down the ship, but it was Galra territory, if they moved now, it would be a suicide. Hunk tried to cook so everyone would calm down, but it was in vain. Coran tried some of his bad jokes, they didn’t help. Allura and Shiro tried to make everyone stay focus, while they were thinking a new plan to rescue the red paladin. 

And Lance was still freaked out. He knew it wasn’t Pidge’s fault, she had the information so she needed to escape first. It wasn’t either Allura o Coran’s fault, they did all in their power to help him. It wasn’t Shiro’s or Hunk’s either, they were fighting. 

It was his fault. Now Keith was missing because he wasn’t good enough. He was the worst pilot, the worst shooter, the worst fighter and the most stupid. All of these made Keith disappear.

And his rivalry shit just came as a mask, a mask he never took off, a mask he regretted to have now. He loves Keith. Yes. Lance loves Keith, and he can’t tolerate the fact that he is missing. 

“He surely hates me”. Lance said, without noticing Shiro was walking next to him.

“May I ask who hates you, Lance?”. Shiro asked, but he already knew the answer.  
“Keith, it was my fault he is missing now, so he hates me for that”. Shiro couldn’t believe what he was hearing. It broke his heart to see Lance in such a state like that. 

But Shiro couldn’t also take something like that. He slapped Lance in his face. “Do not ever, EVER, say something like that again, Lance. It wasn’t your fault, it was no one’s fault, but we’ll get him back". 

With this, Lance broke into tears.


	4. The worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throk keeps torturing Keith. Back at the Castle a new hope is found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, I haven't had the time I would certainly loved.

Keith couldn't move. His ankles sobbed and felt really dizzy, maybe because he hadn't eaten in days. Throk barely gave him water to keep him alive. His clothes were dirty, full in urine and excrement. 

He knew he couldn't keep with this anymore. Keith was expecting for his team to save him, but it's been days. 

Tortures became worst every minute. Since Throk broke Keith's ankles and saw his painful face he decided to enjoy it more. 

Throk liked carrying a hot knife with him. When he enters Keith's cell he is ready to cut through the kid's body with the knife, while Keith screams in pain. 

"I remember the first day you were here" Throk enjoyed giving this speech. "You were fearless, with fire in your eyes, now you are nothing" Throk was laughing. 

Keith couldn't say anything. It's like if his throat was only meant to scream these days, not meant for words. 

The torture kept, with two broken legs there was not much Keith could do to defend himself.

And again, the tortures were even worst.   
When Keith thought that finally the torture was over, Throk undressed him and started playing with his body. 

It looks that Throk thought it would be fun to insert one explosive (not really dangerous) in Keith's anus. Of course when it exploded and the blood was running Throk was licking it. 

It was so discusting. 

But there was nothing he could do right now. 

\------------------------------------

The team finally found something. Apparently the Galra ship was not so far from them and came out with a plan. 

They had to be careful with the mission. The perfect idea was if only two of the Voltron members went to the mission. It was decided. 

Of course the ones who'd be going where Pidge and Shiro. Lance was a little disappointed with the rescue team, but he understood what it was best for Keith. He could see him when he finally boarded the Castle. 

They definitely were going to rescue Keith.


End file.
